candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 55
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 54 | next = 56 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 55 is the fifth level in Minty Meadow (Episode 5) and the fifteenth ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and score at least 50,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It may be difficult as you have only 15 moves in this level to bring down 1 ingredient that is surrounded by liquorice locks. *There is a lot of icing to clear. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points (1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points). Hence, an additional 40,000 points is required to earn one star. *Probably due to the very limited space at the beginning of the level, boosters are unavailable in this level. **However, Striped and Wrapped can be used in mobile version. This also applies to other levels with similar starting area while other starting boosters are forbidden. Stars Strategy *Create a lot of special candies and clear the icing. *Focus on breaking the sides to reach the ingredient and drop it to the bottom. *Break the icings around the Ingredient without breaking the locks will result in the Ingredient slipping to the left, making it easier to drop that. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' *' Difficulty:' 'Reason' *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to high two and three star target scores. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 65,000 points for two stars and an additional 115,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,340 points per move (65,000 points / 15 moves = 4,333.33 points per move) for two stars and an additional 7,680 points per move (115,000 points / 15 moves = 7,666.67 points per move) for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies). Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 800 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 4,140 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades. *There are plenty of blockers which are hard to clear because they heavily reduce available board space. Once they are cleared, huge cascades will happen and more space is available to create special candies. This point can be negated if there is too few moves left after most of the blockers are cleared. 'Possible Strategy' *With only 15 moves available, sugar crush is almost worthless with respect to the two and three star target scores. Hence, try to create as many special candies and cascades as possible as they are worth many more points. Notes Trivia *This is the only level in this episode which does not have chocolate. *This design re-appears in Candy Crush Soda level 269. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 55 mobile new colour scheme with sugar drops.png|Mobile version. Level 55 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Minty Meadow (Episode 5) levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Millions of points earned Category:Very easy levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Medium levels to earn three stars